criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bloody Gary
Bloody Gary 'is the fifty eighth case featured in ''Criminal Case, it appears as the second case of Virtelia. It takes place in in Neonwood Neonwood, appearing as the second case in the district. Plot In the last case, Chief Godfrey commands the Player and Kauli to head to a party where a dead body was spotted. As they arrive there, they find the corpse of Gary Coldwell, beaten with a glass object. They sent the body to Shawna and discovered that the killer smokes cigarettes. During the fist chapter, the Player and Kauli suspect 3 people for Gary's murder, party host Zack Sherman, the victim's girlfriend Alexa Kendall and the victim's father and liquor store owner Ron Coldwell. They also discovered that the killer uses facial cream. During the second chapter, the Player and Kauli suspected 2 more people for Gary's murder, student Amy Stringer and police corporal Walter Nelson. They also discovered that the killer is a capricorn. During the events of chapter 2, the Player and Kauli also discovered that the victim was doing deals with 'The Trapper'. Because of that, Alexa was scared that her boyfriend would get too addicted and wanted to stop him from taking drugs. During the third chapter, the Player and Kauli discovered that Gary abused his father's liquor store so he could get free drinks for parties. They also discovered that the victim cheated on his girlfriend with student Amy Stringer. Amy confessed and said that they partied together because Alexa was to 'weak' for Gary. During the third chapter, the Player and Kauli also discovered that the killer wears earrings and has black hair. With that information, they had enough evidence to arrest student Amy Stringer for the murder of Gary Coldwell. She confessed to the crime and said that she killed Gary because he used her just like he used everyone else in his life. Amy has been making business with 'The Trapper' to sell drugs to other clients. Gary started to hang out with Amy just go get cheaper drugs for parties and personal use. When 'The Trapper' found out that Amy was being used, they commanded her to kill them before they kill her. Amy refused to reveal 'The Trapper's' identiy. She was then arrested and sentenced to 50 years in prison for murder and illegal drug use. In the AI, the Player and Kauli help Ron Coldwell and Zack Sherman with things they lost and need to get back. They finished both of the tasks and got rewards form both of them (Zack: Free Burger, Ron: 5000 Coins). In the AI, the Player and Kauli also talked to Walter Nelson again. They ask him if he has any information on The Trapper. He says that his partner, police commissioner Nathan Lawrence has all the files of their investigations. Nathan tells them that the only solid evidence they have against The Trapper is that they do deals with younger people to lure them into a false sense of security. The Trapper wants to make it look like they are friends, until they end the people they made deals with if they don't cooperate. With that information, the Player and Kauli decide to investigate the party again. There, they find enough evidence to arrest another student for doing deals with The Trapper. A college student called Jack Myers confessed to doing deals with The Trapper and was arrested. The next day, the Player and Samson wanted to have a talk with Jack Myers again, but before they could, chief Godfrey alarms them that a young man was found eaten by a shark at the beach. Summary Victim * 'Gary Coldwell '(Found dead at a party) Murder Weapon * '''Broken Bottle Killer * Amy Stringer Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect smokes. *This suspect uses facial cream. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears earrings. *This suspect has black hair. Suspect's Profile *This suspect smokes. *This suspect uses facial cream. *This suspect is a capricorn. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears earrings. Suspect's Profile *This suspect smokes. *This suspect uses facial cream. *This suspect is a capricorn. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has black hair. Suspect's Profile *This suspect smokes. *This suspect uses facial cream. *This suspect is a capricorn Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears earrings *This suspect has black hair. Suspect's Profile *This suspect smokes. Suspect's Appearance * Quasi Suspects Killer's Profile * The killer smokes. * The killer uses facial cream. * The killer is a capricorn. * The killer wears earrings. * The killer has black hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Apartment. (Clues: Victim's Body, Bloody Statue; Victim Identified: Gary Coldwell; New Suspect: Zack Sherman) * Autopsy the Victim's Body. (18:00:00) (Result: The killer smokes) * Examine Bloody Statue. (Result: Blood Sample) * Analyze Blood Sample. (09:00:00) (Result: The killer uses facial cream) * Ask Zack Sherman about the murder. (Result: New Crime Scene: Victim's Dorm Room) * Investigate Victim's Dorm Room. (Clues: Torn Photo; Trash Bin) * Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Unknown Woman) * Examine Unknown Woman. (Result: New Suspect: Alexa Kendall) * Tell Alexa Kendall about her boyfriend. * Examine Trash Bin. (Result: Note; New Suspect: Ron Coldwell) * Talk to Ron Coldwell about his son. * Go to Chapter 2 ! Chapter 2 * Investigate Corner Store. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Wallet, Bloody Brooch) * Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Sunglasses; Talk to Zack Sherman again) * Ask Zack Sherman about the store. (Result: Zack smokes, Zack uses facial cream) * Examine Wallet. (Result: Drivers License; New Suspect: Amy Stringer) * Give Amy Stringer her wallet back. (Result: Amy smokes, Amy uses facial cream) * Analyze Bloody Brooch (12:00:00) (Result: The killer is a capricorn; New Crime Scene: Bed) * Investigate Bed. (Clues: Police Gun, Faded Note) * Examine Police Gun. (Result: Serial Number) * Analyze Serial Sumber. (06:00:00) (Result: New Suspect: Walter Nelson) * Question Corporal Nelson about his gun. (Result: Walter smokes) * Examine Faded Note (Result: Talk to Alexa Kendall again) * Confront Alexa Kendall about the note. (Result: Alexa smokes, Alexa uses facial cream) Chapter 3 * Investigate Shelves. (Clues: Torn Note, Drug Bag) * Examine Torn Note. (Result: Talk to Ron Coldwell again) * Confront Ron Coldwell about the note. (Result: Ron smokes, Ron uses facial cream, Ron is a capricorn) * Examine Drug Bag. (Result: Fingerprints) * Analyze Fingperprints. (03:00:00) (Result: Talk to Amy Stringer again) * Question Amy Stringer about the drug bag. (Result: Amy is a capricorn; Talk to Alexa Kendall again) * Confront Alexa Kendall about the victim cheating on her. (Result: Alexa is a capricorn) * Investigate Pool Table. (Clues: Locked Phone, Broken Pieces) * Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Victim's Phone) * Analyze Victim's Phone. (09:00:00) (Result: The killer wears earrings) * Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Bloody Bottle) * Analyze Bloody Bottle. (15:00:00) (Result: The killer has black hair) * Arrest the killer now ! * Go to 'A Game of Cat and Mouse '(2/6) ! (1 Star) A Game of Cat and Mouse (2/6) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Neonwood Category:Cases in Virtelia